Kill Me With Your Memories
by Soldier's Girl 27
Summary: Everything I see reminds me of you. Your eyes, your lips, your body. Everywhere I turn you seem to be watching over me. And just like that,you're not even here and you still manage to kill me. To kill me with your memories.
1. Chapter 1

Kill Me with Your Memories

When I see the ocean I think of your big blue eyes. And how they used to drown me in my thoughts. I couldn't hide when you were mad, your eyes attacking me like harsh waves. Your tears as salty as the sea. Your eyes as warm and welcoming as the blue ocean. I'd do anything. Anything just to go swimming in your ocean eyes again.

When I see the autumn leaves swirling in the air, I think of your soft curly hair. The warm brown color so innocent yet so inviting. Your hair so sweet like a cold crisp apple. The feel of it so cold, but yet so warm. The curls wrap around my body trapping me like the large trees. I don't fight it because I like the way it feels. I like the way your hair blocks my nostrils with your warm scent. I'd do anything. Anything just to be caressed by your soft curls again.

When I see ice cream I think of your porcelain skin so creamy and delicate. The touch of it as fine as silk. And the way that just one touch of it would wake me up like the bright sunshine. The soft and kindness of it as sweet as the freshest honey. But the harshness so sad but yet so beautiful. The way the sunlight would hit the side of it, giving it a light angelic glow. I'd do anything. Anything just to be intrigued by your soft skin again.

When I see the slide at the park I think of your curvy body. The way when you moved, you brought the world with you. And all those eyes. But the way it reassured me, wrapping me in a warm embrace, that it would always be mine. How it stands so bright and confident, drawing me in with every movement. I'd do anything. Anything just to be worshiped by your body again.

When I see peaches, I think of your soft lips. Just to be smiled at was sweet enough for me. The wetness coating your lips always so sweet and innocent. The gorgeous pinkish color forming your lips so well. The softness of them distracting me so well. As long as it was your lips distracting me, I didn't mind. Not one bit. I'd do anything. Anything just to be tasted by your sweet lips again.

When I see the stars I think of your free spirited mind. How it always managed to get into my thoughts. How it always somehow knew what I was thinking. It's curiosity tickling me like a light feather. I wanted to know what it was thinking. But all I had to do was look at you, and I knew. Your mind makes me wonder if you feel the same thing I'm feeling. If you feel it too. I'd do anything. Anything just to be read by your curious mind again.

And just like that you're not even here. But you still manage to kill me. To kill me with your memories. But to tell you the truth, I wouldn't have it any other way as long as it was you. _Eli._ The soft voice whispered, bringing a tingling sensation to my spine. I turned around to see the memory I had been avoiding. Now you're back and you don't just kill me with your memories, you kill me with your existence.

**Hey Guys! Happy Easter! Please review and tell me what you think. Chapter 2 Anyone?**


	2. Almost Like The Real Thing

Almost Like The Real Thing

When I see the green trees I think of your mysterious green eyes. And how they were always watching me, their tall leaves lurking over. Trying to see what I was thinking. Trying to get me back. They made me forget, their dark color absorbing all my thoughts. I didn't fight that though. I wanted to forget. I'd do anything. Anything just to be distracted by your intense green eyes again.

When I see orange slices I think of your playful smirk. The sight of it, wrapping my thoughts in a sweet and juicy essence. Every curve and slight movement as addicting and bitter as the tartness of a lemon. The way it sits upon your face so subtly, mesmerizing me with its crispness. The tastes of the sourness invading my mouth with sweet intentions, letting me know that it would always be mine. That's all I needed. I'd do anything. Anything just to be wanted by your tasteful smirk again.

When I see molasses I think of your wavy brown hair. The smell of it intriguing me like the softest pillow. The way it flowed in the wind, dripping down your face as peacefully as the rain. The warmth of it so soft and welcoming, like the inside fur of a lion. The little strands dancing on the surface of my face, making me laugh at the high feeling it gives me. And he doesn't even know what it does to me. I'd do anything. Anything just to be gratified by your warm brown hair again.

When I see long, thin ropes I think of your tall lengthy body. The broadness of your shoulders inclosing me in a tight embrace. But the strength of you challenging me, tugging at my weak muscles. Your soft build towering over me like a protective umbrella. Your position changing, warding off the wandering eyes. That was enough for me. I'd do anything. Anything just to be claimed by your strong body.

When I see the bright yellow sun I think of your beautiful sun kissed skin. The warmth of your tan skin shooting rays of heat like the sun. Your angriness takes over your skin turning it red like a sun burn. The scratchy feeling lingers on me, but is suddenly cooled by your aloe vera like calmness. Your light brown color manipulating my eyes. I'd do anything just to be warmed by your fiery skin.

When I see a book I think of your hypnotic mind. The darkness of it drawing me in like fire to fabric. Your constant day dreams allowing to me to read you so easily as if you were a book. I like that I know what you're thinking. It makes me feel like we belong together, your warm thoughts transferring into my mind. I'd do anything. Anything just to be heard by your soft thoughts.

_Clare._ I hear the wind whisper, crying out my name like a sad song. I turn around, being fooled by my imagination. _It was just the wind._ I thought to myself. And then I heard it again. I turned around; wondering what if would feel like to see him again. And then I'm back to these eyes that I've spent my whole life trying to forget.

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! Please review and tell me what you think. Chapter 3 anyone?**


	3. Close Your Eyes But Don't Sleep

Close Your Eyes but Don't Sleep

"Eli." My voice cried out, singing against the wind. He looked at me, his green eyes tearing my thoughts apart with his naivety. We didn't know what to say, so we just sat there gazing at each other. "Clare." He whispered, the heat from his voice radiating over me like an electric blanket. I leaned in to kiss him, my lips begging for a companion. The kiss was hard and rough as our lips moved rhythmically speaking their own language.

We pulled away, our lips dripping with unspoken words. I looked at him, my eyes pools of intensity and sadness. "I don't want you to be a memory." I cried. "I want to wake up and know that you're real." "I am real Clare." He reassured softly. "And I will be for as long as you want me to." He hugged me, his warm arms wrapped around my back like a friendly bear as I melted into him. And we stayed like this. I didn't realize how much I missed this. Missed him. We pulled away smiling like idiots.

I wonder if he felt as high as I did. His smile flowed as long as a river, his happiness sending gentle waves down his face. His fingers interlocked with mine. And it reminded me of how things used to be. We were like teenagers, so knew and unaware to the whole love thing. But I liked the feeling. It made me feel alive. I pulled his hand anxiously and lead him to my house, so we could catch up. He sat across my bed like he used to as I asked him a series of questions. He told me his stories, his green eyes lighting up telling me stories of their own.

I watched him closely. The way his dark bang swooped over his face. And how he would lightly brush it out of his eyes like an unwanted eye lash. His eyes piercing me with every blink or gaze. I wanted to be intrigued by him again. I stared into his eyes, letting myself drown into them, the warmness of them swallowing me like a hungry ocean. I guess he saw me getting distracted because he stopped talking. "Am I talking too much?" He asked, his smirk sneaking up on his face like a sly fox. "No." I answered too quickly. "I just really missed you." I stated. He cupped my cheek and kissed me on the lips. "I missed you too." He answered back.

He took off his pants and shirt as he gently slipped into my bed. I wondered if he missed me as much as I missed him. I cuddled up with him, my nose silently reminiscing his sweet scent. I tried to distance myself from him, trying not to get too attached. But his body was calling mine, his legs rubbing up against mine like sweet kisses. Even though it was dark, I could still see him.

I guess it was kind of late because I felt a yawn challenging my closed mouth. He started to doze off as I felt his chest dance up and down against my back. His soft moans echoed through the room. Instead of falling asleep with him, I closed my eyes. I didn't sleep because I knew that when I opened my eyes, that I wasn't sure if he'd be here.

**I'd like to dedicate this story to Random Story Girl who gave me an awesome review! Also big thanks to everyone who has read my story! Please review and tell me what you think! Anyone up for another chapter? :)**


	4. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Crazy Little Thing Called Love

He rolled over, his strong body battering the mattress as it cried out in soft creaks. "What are you thinking about?" He questioned worriedly. "Nothing." I answered back, the suspicion in my voice roaring like an angry bear. "I know you and I know that look, which means you're thinking about something." He stated. "That's the problem." I whispered. "How do I know that you're not going to leave again?" I questioned, my eyes crashing over his like harsh waves. "Because I'm done running away from my problems." He cooed, his voice dripping serenity like sweet honey.

"So that's what I am to you?" I questioned. "No Clare, I didn't mean it like that." He started. I turned away from him, my body screaming with hurt. "Clare." He sighed, his voice putting down it's sword in defeat. I turned back facing him, my tears sailing down my cheeks, like a boat lost at sea. He kissed my tears before kissing my lips. The kiss was salty. But again sweet. He rolled on top of me, his body controlled by need. But I didn't mind. I liked the feeling of his warm lips surfing on mine. The feeling of being close to him again.

I tore my mouth away from his, my lips burning for the warmth of his mouth. "Is this all we're going to do?" I questioned hungrily. He looked at me, his green eyes smiling with curiosity. "What do you mean?" He questioned back. I hesitated, my words nipping at the shyness of my tongue. "I want to remember what it feels like to be in love with you." I stated. I looked over at him, his body slouching like soggy vegetables. "It's not that easy." He roared, his voice booming like harsh thunder.

"I know Eli, but we can't just kiss and pretend like everything is okay." I started. "Because it's not." He laid there, absorbing my words like a hungry sponge. "You came into my life just yesterday after leaving me for five years." I stated. "I'm not going to just give you my heart again; you're going to have to earn it." I started. "I just want to be with you, if that's what it takes, then I'll do it." His voice reassured. I leaned over and this time, I kissed him. My lips shocking his like an unexpected taser. He kissed me back, our lips climbing onto each other like hectic toddlers.

And just like that I was already falling in love with him again. He gave me a boost of confidence that I wasn't used to. "_Normal Clare"_ wouldn't even think about doing that. But I wasn't normal when I was with him. I could do anything. My heart beat rapidly through my chest, like it was trying to get out. Like it was trying to tell me something. I placed my hand over his chest and felt his heart pump faster into my hand. I smiled, deepening the kiss. A surge of adrenaline soared though my body. I wondered if maybe, just maybe he felt this too. Felt this crazy little thing called love.

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating sooner! Please review and tell me what you think! Anyone up for another chapter? :)**


End file.
